


Smooth Moves, Dork

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Notfic, Pining Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Shiro tries to be suave and fails. [not!fic]





	Smooth Moves, Dork

**Author's Note:**

> it had like 500 notes soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo i decided to keep it
> 
> [originally posted april 11th, 2018](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/172822771244/picture-shiro-helping-lance-with-something-he)

picture: Shiro helping Lance with something. He leans over his shoulder and very smoothly puts one hand on one side of Lance, while the other comes around to point at the things he’s talking about. You know, like in those cheesy romcom scenarios, where usually the one needing help blushes –

 

except instead, it’s probably Shiro who turns bright red because holy shit what is he doing. All that confidence – gone. And all just because Lance probably looked over his shoulder at him. Not even accusatory. Probably just in a, “Yeah, I’m listening, go on,” kind of way.

 

It takes everything Shiro has not to just drop his forehead onto Lance’s shoulder in shame.


End file.
